


Burn It All , Baby.

by mickeysfine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Im corny ik, Light Angst, M/M, highschool, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysfine/pseuds/mickeysfine
Summary: In this AU , 1 in every 200,000 babies are born with a gene that gives them powers. Ian and Mickey both were born with the gene. They meet and fall in love. (I know I suck at summaries.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading. I just haven't been inspired lately. This idea has been in my head for a while because I am obsessed with anything that involves humans getting powers. So here you go. I hope you enjoy.

Ian can remember it like it was yesterday when he first got it his powers. He was 13 years old and just starting the 8th grade. Kids at school were making fun of his red hair , calling him all different types of names. Now this was nothing new , but for some reason he felt even more angry than he would usually get. He got so worked up , that he got a killer headache and his whole body felt like it was on fire. His teacher called Fiona after feeling his head and he was sent home. Fiona had to school so he was at home by himself with a cool rag over his head.

But lying there alone , thinking about all the names the kids were calling him, made him upset again. He could feel the hear coursing through his body. He needed some fresh air so he left the room and went in the backyard. Taking deep breaths wasn't working. He felt as though he was getting angrier and angrier. 

At this point his head was pounding. He couldn't understand why he was so angry. He dropped to his knees and screamed as he felt flames burst from his body. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and though about what just happened. At first he thought he imagined it but , when he looked behind him there was a huge patch of burnt grass. His eyes widened in shock. Sure he's read about the gene online , but never in a million years did he think it would happen to him. No way could he tell Fiona. She had enough on her plate already and this would just freak her out. He took another deep breath and tried to think.

If he couldn't tell anyone , he's have to learn to control it on his own.

And that's what he did.

Everyday after school he would go to an abandoned building and practice controlling the flame. Which was good judging by the fact that he's going to highschool next year. Trying to guide it to where he wanted it to go. After about a year or so , he had learned how to control it. He also taught himself how to control it when he got angry. The only person he every told was his older brother Lip. From time to time , Lip would help him with learning how to control it too. At first Ian thought this was a curse , but eventually he realized it might not be all that bad.

\------------------------------------

When Mickey first got his powers , he was 14. He came home from skipping school to find Terry , his poor excuse for a father , pinning his 12 year old sister to the couch. He didn't know what came over him , but he charged at Terry and pushed him off of Mandy. Terry retaliated by punching him in the face. Mickey fell to the ground and Terry got on top of him and started whaling on him. All Mickey could hear was Mandy screaming in the background , trying to pull Terry off of him. 

Terry got off of Mickey when Mandy kicked him off. Mickey was coughing up blood and could barely see from the blood in his eyes. He could see though , Terry starting to go after Mandy. He wobbled to his feet and limped over to them as fast as he could. Right as Terry was about to smack Mandy , Mickey grabbed Terry's shoulders roughly and his whole body froze. Literally. Froze. 

Terry's body was frozen in ice with wide eyes and one hand raised. Both Mandy and Mickey were shocked. They looked at eachother from over Terry's body.

"You've got the gene." Mandy said after a few moments of just staring at each other.

'Huh?" Mickey was still confused. No way he had the gene. Just... no way.

'You know. The gene thats super rare and only a small amount of people inherit it."

Before Mickey could respond , Terry's body started to tip backwards. Mickey jumped out of the way before it could fall on him. When Terry's body hit the ground it shattered. Just like an ice sculpture would. 

Mandy decided to call Iggy , who was at a friends house. She told him Terry was dead and that she'd explain it when he got there.

After Iggy got there and Mandy explained everything , he helped them get rid of the body. Nobody would miss Terry anyway. Hell , they probably wouldn't even know he was gone. 

After a while Mandy and Iggy would help Mickey better understand his powers. He would go to an abandoned building at night time. He noticed burn marks on some of the wood there but he thought it was probably some idiot playing with fire. After a while Mickey learned to control his powers which was good especially since he was going to highschool next year.

Maybe these powers weren't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a time skip to Ian and Mickey's sophomore year , just because I want them to be a little older. To be clear Ian is about to turn 16 and Mickey is already 17. Also sorry if the English is bad , it isn't my first language.

It was the start of Ian's sophomore year. He had a few friends there. Only about 2 or 3 he talked to , but his best friend was Mandy. He honestly didn't know much about her , but that was mainly because she didn't give up much information. All he knew was that her mom split when she was a baby and her dad died in an accident a few years ago. She also told him that she lives with her two brothers , Iggy and Mickey. He'd seen Mickey around a few times because he'd gotten held back and was now in Mandy and Ian's grade. Sometimes Mickey would join them for lunch and he and Ian would talk a little , but that was about it.

Only a few people knew Ian was gay , and he almost risked it all when he first saw Mickey. He had the most bright blue eyes Ian had ever seen , and he was starting to think that was his favorite color. Ian had to have at least 4 inches on Mickey and that was just the way he liked it. Mickey had the darkest hair he'd ever seen and it mixed perfectly with his eyes. But there was no way Mickey was gay. And even if he was , he still lived in the Southside. A guy can dream though.

Ian and Mandy were having a conversation at lunch when somebody scooted next to Mandy. 

Jordan Carter. Some football douche who thinks that he gets graded on how much he can mess with Ian.

Everyday he'd come to his lunch table and try to get in Mandy's pants. When Mandy turned him down , he'd mess with Ian.

"Just leave her alone , Jordan. She obviously isn't interested." Ian said while biting into his apple. Jordan turned away from Mandy and looked at Ian.

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell your mom? ," he laughed ,"Oh right , nevermind." He turned back to Mandy and winked, then got up and left the table knocking Ian's apple out of his hand. Ian sighed and was trying to calm himself down. He looked down just in case his eyes started to glow that bright orange when he was about to set something on fire.

Mandy knew about Ian's power because she'd accidentally walked in on him lighting a cigarette with his finger. She was shocked at first , but was all around pretty cool about it.

"Don't worry about him , Ian. He's just some entitled prick who barely even has football going for him." Ian chuckled and lifted his head , now calmed by Mandy's humor. They continued their conversation and the day went pretty quickly after that.

Jordan wasn't one of those movie bullies who just takes your lunch money. No. See Jordan knew just what to say to get under your skin.

He'd say something border line disrespectful about Ian's family , bringing up how Ian's mom was never there and was batshit crazy. He'd tell Ian how his family is so screwed up , that it was probably genetic by now. Ian knew he wasn't lying , but it still hurt especially when he was saying it in front of everyone.

The next day , Ian was having a particularly bad morning already and was not in the mood for Jordan's shit. First , he woke up late and had to rush to get ready for school. Then he missed the bus so he ended up having to run , which made him late. And now here comes Jordan with a smug grin on his face.

Ian's plan was to just walk right past and pretend not to see him. But those plans were cancelled when Jordan called out , "Hey, Gallagher!" from behind him.

Ian turned around and looked at him. "Look , I'm late to class and I don't have time for your shit." He said while taking a deep breath.

Jordan grinned again. "Wow. Goody 2 shoes Ian late for class? You gonna start skipping it all together? Then you'd be just like your mom." He let out a loud laugh.

'That's it.' Ian thought. He balled his fists together and looked down. He was trying to cool down , but he could feel the heat escaping his hands. He knew his eyes were glowing that bright orange because he was angry. Just as he was about to set Jordan on fire , something cold gripped his wrist.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mickey was starting his sophomore year. Again. He honestly didn't care that much because school was never his strong suit anyway. No one really bothered him there because they knew his last name , but also because the people that had tried to mess with him usually ended up in the hospital.

He'd gotten really good at controlling his powers and even when he was beating someone to a pulp , he didn't use them. Iggy had told him to be careful and to not show them to the public because some people are afraid of those with powers and might see him as a threat.

The only people he really associated with in the school was Mandy and her friend Ian. Now , Mickey wasn't out , but that didn't mean he didn't have eyes. Ian was a few inches taller than Mickey himself , but he found that sexy. Ian had the brightest red hair Mickey had ever seen and forest green eyes. Boy did Mickey want to get lost in those eyes. Mickey was pretty sure he'd heard Mandy mention Ian was gay but it didn't matter any way. He also knew that Ian had the gene because him and Mandy got high one day and she'd spilled the beans. It was pretty ironic that they had exact opposite powers , but that didn't really matter to him.

Mickey was planning on skipping school today but eventually decided to go to school. He told himself he was going to make sure no one would mess with Mandy , but he knew deep down he wouldn't pass up a chance to see Ian. Also , even though he didn't care about school, that didn't mean he wanted to repeat another year.

He didn't rush to get there , not really caring if he was late or not. As he entered the school he saw Ian talking to some guy. He felt a little jealousy run through him but it quickly faded when he saw what looked like Ian getting angry. He couldn't see his face since he was standing behind him , but he saw his fists ball up.

He saw a flash of orange and stepped a little closer. From where he was standing , he could see fire circling around Ian's hands. The guy, who's name he can't remember , was looking at Ian's head instead of his hands which was good. Mickey could tell what Ian was about to do and he doesn't know what came over him. 

He took the last final steps over to Ian , right as he was about to burn the guy and gripped his wrist. He had to use only a little of his ice , since Ian still had fire circling his wrists. Ian turned and looked at him , expression livid. 

"Cool it." Mickey said and let a little more ice come out to make his point clear.

Ian seemed to relax a bit when he saw it was Mickey and his eyes went back to green instead of bright orange. Ian looked down at his wrist and the fire stopped. Mickey took his hand off of Ian's wrist and Ian rubbed his wrist and still seemed a bit more confused. 

Mickey looked at the guy and that's all he had to do before they guy went running. 

He turned back to Ian and then saw the look of realization on Ian's face.

'How...? Wait you've got..." Ian started , but seemed unable to finish. Mickey just rolled his eyes.

"Look kid , you're lucky I was here because that would have turned real bad , real quick. Try to chill out next time yeah?"

Mickey really wasn't trying to make jokes about his powers right now but he didn't feel like coming up with anything else to say.

A small smile appeared on Ian's face and he nodded. 'Yeah , I'll try not to get so heated next time." Mickey fought back a grin.

With that , he sighed and walked away. Leaving a still slightly dumbfounded Ian behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and follow me on tumblr to request prompts!


End file.
